


The Secrets to Stargazing

by SilverAmoebasquid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Catch me populating the terushira tag with ZEAL, M/M, THIS. is for starlity, TeruShira, bc anniversary fic, but this in particular, friendship goals or something, technically everything is, warning for soft cute fluff in case youre allergic to that, we're cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverAmoebasquid/pseuds/SilverAmoebasquid
Summary: Kenjirou can't sleep so Yuuji teaches him the secrets to stargazing <3





	The Secrets to Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> _For the star upon which I direct my compass. Thank you for guiding me home and giving me light for blackened midnights. You mean the universe to me, Starling._

 

**Me:** Are you awake?

**Me:** Yuuji?

**Me:** I know you’re awake.

**Yuuji:** Kenjirou!!! I’m sorry I was in the shower what are you doing up so early on a Saturday!?! It’s not even 6am!

**Me:** Stuff to do.

**Yuuji:** Liar. If you were busy you wouldn’t be texting me, nerdface ┐(´∇｀)┌

**Me:** Bored and lonely

**Yuuji:** Nice try. Truth please darling.

**Me:** Can’t sleep.

**Yuuji:** That’s more like it. Have you ever even seen 5:30am before lolol!

**Me:** Shut up

**Yuuji:** Tell me you’ve at least slept a bit tonight?

**Me:** Not really. I’m trying. I’m in bed. The lights are off. I haven’t picked up my phone until now.

**Yuuji:** What are you wearing

**Me:** What?

**Yuuji:** Keep describing yourself in bed

**Me:** Yuuji no that’s not what I’m saying

**Me:** Fuck you

**Yuuji:** You could if you wanted to (¬‿¬)

**Me:** Yuuji

**Yuuji:** OKAY OKAY IM SORRY I’LL STOP IT’S JOKE

**Me:** It’s too early for it’s joke.

**Yuuji:** Why can't you sleep, Kenjirou?

**Me:** I don't know. What are you up to today.

**Yuuji:** Dealing with you avoiding my questions.

**Me:** I'm not. I said I don't know.

**Yuuji:** Tell me a story then!

**Me:** What? Why?

**Yuuji:** Maybe it’ll help you! It can be relaxing and besides, I really want to hear one of your stories!

**Me:** My stories suck.

**Yuuji:** Nope. You, Shirabu Kenjirou, are a top notch storyteller and I want a ZINGER.

**Me:** Once upon a time a guy had a boyfriend who didn’t know how to give good consolation to the guy about being hopelessly awake for 24 hours.

**Yuuji:** Give the boyfriend a sword!!! ᗜಠ o ಠ)¤=[]::::: >

**Me:** The boyfriend had a huge sword that was forged in fires of the earth’s core. It was made of solid gold that made it almost too heavy to use but the boyfriend was a showoff and wanted it to be gold anyway. Fortunately, it was magic and gave him inhuman strength and he could lift it. It had ornate designs and gemstones in the handle and had been created specifically to fit the boyfriend’s hands. With it, he was almost invincible. But he was still a shitty boyfriend.

**Yuuji:** Lol the guy still loves his sword wielding boyfriend anyway though, doesn’t he???

**Me:** For some reason yeah.

**Yuuji:** Does the boyfriend ever let his handsome smart partner use the sword too?

**Me:** He can’t pick it up. It’s made out of solid gold. You need super strength to pick it up.

**Yuuji:** But his gift is the weird thing where he can move stuff with his mind so he can just use the sword like that!!

**Me:** Why is my gift telekinesis?

**Yuuji:** Well I mean something is making my heart race and I sure as hecky didn’t tell it to!

**Me:** You’re hopeless.

**Yuuji:** Keep telling the story! Make the guy save the boyfriend!

**Me:** From what?

**Yuuji:** I dunno. Not my story dude. Keep going.

**Me:** Uh, one day the boyfriend was being a punk and showing off his sword to a bunch of girls because they picked flowers for him and they asked to see his sword.

**Me:** But the boyfriend underestimated the strength of a group of girls and they carried the sword off.

**Yuuji:** What are you suggesting about girls?

**Me:** Nothing.

**Yuuji:** Your rabbit is a girl U・x・U

**Me:** She’s also a rabbit. Stand down who asked who for a story here.

**Me:** Punk

**Yuuji:** Don’t be sexist Kenjirou! Continue your story though.

**Me:** The boyfriend has a weakness for hot girls though we all knew it would be his downfall in the end. So they took his sword and used the reflective blade as a mirror because it’s those kinds of girls that the boyfriend likes to fall for.

**Me:** No comment on that?

**Yuuji:** ...

**Yuuji:** No comment.

**Me:** Good.

**Me:** Anyhow. The boyfriend goes to get his sword back but obviously, he’s reckless and gets captured by the ladies’ boss, a big dude who has as much height on the boyfriend as the boyfriend has on his partner, meaning not much but very blown out of proportion.

**Me:** Are you okay with the big boss dude or are you going to go on another feminist rant

**Yuuji:** I married a smartmouth

**Me:** Boyfriend gets captured, but thankfully, his partner has telekinesis and he just grabs his boyfriend with his mind and pulls him out.

**Yuuji:** What about the sword? He needs his super strength!

**Me:** The boyfriend doesn’t need the sword. The sword isn’t his only superpower.

**Yuuji:** Oh yeah?? What’s his other power?

**Me:** Being a shitty boyfriend.

**Yuuji:** I love you too

**Me:** Yeah I love you.

**Yuuji:** Do you feel more relaxed now???

**Me:** Yeah.

**Yuuji:** Are you going to sleep??????

**Me:** No, dipshit it’s the morning I’m getting up and going to volleyball practice what do you think I do all weekend.

**Yuuji:** KENJIROU YOU NEED REST ( ≧Д≦)

**Me:** I’m okay it’ll be better tonight

**Yuuji:** You’ll go to bed early?

**Me:** Hell yeah I’m exhausted

**Yuuji:** And you’ll tell me if you’re having trouble again?

**Me:** Sure. I have to go now have a good day.

**Yuuji:** YOU TOO I LOVE YOU KENJIROU ٩꒰ ˘ ³˘꒱۶~♡

**Me:** Love you.

  
  


**Yuuji:** Kenjirou

**Me:** What.

**Me:** What are you doing up at midnight?

**Yuuji:** What are /you/ doing up at midnight?? You said you were going to bed early!!!

**Me:** I am in bed...

**Yuuji:** You said you’d tell me if you couldn’t sleep again D:

**Me:** I didn’t want to wake you up

**Yuuji:** .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

**Me:** Okay I’m sorry

**Me:** Yuuji?

**Yuuji:** Mhm?

**Me:** Tell me a story?

**Yuuji:** !!!!!! Yeah!

**Yuuji:** Um okay so there’s this guy and he’s cool but he’s got this boyf who’s REALLY cool and smart and beautiful and like knows the cool boyf really well to the point where he would hypothetically know to telakinethWHATEVERSPELLINGISFAKE him the frick out of the clutches of some weird chicks who need a better mirror. He’s the best boyf.

**Me:** It has been 8 days since you started abbreviating boyfriend as boyf and I am over it.

**Me:** It looks stupid.

**Yuuji:** Sorry whose story is this, smartmouth boyf?

**Me:** Shut up dumbass boyf

**Yuuji:** ヘ(°￢°)ノ

**Yuuji:** Soooo let’s see sometimes the cool boyf feels like the amazing boyf isn’t taking care of himself and sometimes he thinks he is but things might not be going well anyway. He realizes that amazing boyf is stressed because he forgot about some homework!

**Me:** Wait

**Me:** What

**Me:** What did I forget about

**Me:** I didn’t forget any homework

**Me:** Yuuji

**Me:** Oh. You shit.

**Yuuji:** Ahahhahahahaha you’re reaction was probably priceless ily

**Me:** Fuck off I almost had a heart attack.

**Yuuji:** About homework? Kenjirou pLZ

**Me:** Finish your fucking story or go to bed I don’t need this

**Yuuji:** Soooo something was bothering the totally rad boyf so the cool boyf wanted to help him out! He wanted to know if handsome boyf was eating enough lately??

**Me:** Yes Yuuji I’m fine

**Yuuji:** Maybe something happened at teleketinetsldfkjASKDF volleyball practice one day???

**Me:** Just google how to spell telekinetic if you can’t figure it out

**Me:** Volleyball is going fine

**Yuuji:** I’m assuming incredible boyf didn’t forget about any homework, right????

**Me:** Not that I’m aware of.

**Yuuji:** Rad boyf should go outside and enjoy the sunshine more

**Me:** My vitamin D levels are fucking fine

**Yuuji:** Rad boyf should go outside right now

**Me:** Yuuji it’s midnight

**Yuuji:** RIGHT NOW (☼Д☼)

**Me:** Are you outside my school?

**Yuuji:** No I promise I’m not. But cool boyf has a quest for heroic boyf to go on. It involves going to the store.

**Me:** Fine I’m up what do you need

**Yuuji:** Hot chocolate mix

**Me:** At midnight?

**Yuuji:** Mhm. So is best boyf going to go to the store?

**Me:** Yes he’s on his way

 

**Me:** Yuuji it’s cold I don’t want to be out here

**Yuuji:** Did you get the hot chocolate? (  >u<)>c[_]

**Me:** Yes I have it

**Yuuji:** Deliver it into the waiting arms of cool boyf?

**Me:** Yeah yeah ETA ten minutes

**Yuuji:** Can best boyf do cool boyf another favor?

**Me:** What

**Yuuji:** If cool boyf has homework he doesn’t know how to do will mega super awesome boyf teach it to him maybe a little later like tomorrow

**Me:** Yuuji it’s midnight why are you even still up, much less suggesting homework?

**Yuuji:** Is that a yes?

**Me:** Yeah

**Yuuji:** One more question: what is beautiful boyf wearing

**Yuuji:** Thats nOT SEXY TALK I PHRASED THAT NOT GOOD DONT HATE ME

**Me:** Sweatpants, t-shirt, track jacket, socks, tennis shoes.

**Yuuji:** Okay cool tell me when you’re on my street

**Me:** Entitled much?

**Yuuji:** Would it be too much trouble for immeasurably amazing boyf to tell cool boyf when he’s on his street?

**Me:** My pleasure thanks for asking nicely

**Yuuji:** You’re scary good at text sarcasm I’m not sure how you do it...

 

**Me:** I’m turning onto your street

**Yuuji:** Tell me when you step up to the door. Don’t knock or go inside or anything.

 

**Me:** Okay I’m here

**Yuuji:** Cool now turn around and go to the backyard instead

**Me:** Why?

**Yuuji:** (ㆀ˘･з･˘)ωҺaｔ？

**Me:** Yuuji

**Me:** Yuuji I’m not moving until you answer me.

**Yuuji:** (｢๑•₃•)｢ ʷʱʸ?

**Me:** I’m going to freeze to death on your front porch.

**Me:** They’ll find me in the morning on the ground

**Me:** Yuuji what are you trying to do

**Me:** Yuuji

**Me:** Fuck you

 

Sighing lightly, Kenjirou shifted the box of hot chocolate mix to his other hand and stepped off the porch and went around to the small backyard.

A half-constructed fort of blankets was set up between a couple of trees, mostly bare in the late autumn cold. String lights decorated the structure messily but lit the way across the yard.

Narrowing his eyes, Kenjirou made his way toward the fort, his frown deepening when Yuuji popped his head out to smile at him, looking eager and far too energetic for this time of night. He waved and patted the blanket he was laying on.

Kenjirou threw the box of hot chocolate mix at the ground in front of Yuuji. “What do you need with this.”

“I needed to stall for time. Thanks for going to the store for me! Also, I just used the last stuff so we needed more anyway. Come inside!”

Kenjirou eyed the blanket fort set up in the grass. The sky was dark and cloudless, but a chill had come to rest over the quiet neighborhood. The track jacket he’d pulled on before leaving his dorm had been intended for a quick trip, not a night spent in a makeshift tent “Yuuji, if this is you trying to cheer me up, I appreciate it, but this is not the time of year for camping.”

Yuuji just rolled his eyes. “Are you not listening to me? I have hot chocolate. And like 12 blankets. Come on! Cool boyf is still worried about amazing boyf.”

Kenjirou dropped to his knees and pretended to gag. “It’s even worse when you say it out loud. No more boyf.”

“What will you let me call you then?” Yuuji grinned, lunging forward to grab Kenjirou under the arms and drag him inside the tent, onto his lap.

“ ‘Shirabu’ If you’re not careful.” Kenjirou didn’t try to hide his faint smile anymore, twisting around to let Yuuji kiss him.

Yuuji snickered, trying to pepper his boyfriend’s face with soft pecks while feeling around behind him for the plate holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

Kenjirou watched the disaster in the making and grabbed them instead himself, pushing the rim of Yuuji’s into his mouth.

Eyes widening, Yuuji accepted the sip before taking the cup in his own hands and smiling. “Here, do you want a blanket? There’s plenty because I know it’s cold. We can go inside if you’d rather, but I wanted to show you something out here first.”

Kenjirou pulled a quilt over his legs and shifted again so he could lean back against Yuuji’s chest. He didn’t respond at first, taking a moment to sip his hot chocolate again and half wish it was coffee so at least if he had to be awake, he wouldn’t be plagued with the fatigue that had taken over him in the past two days. Yuuji had taken hold of his free hand, manipulating his fingers gently and twining them with his own in different arrangements. Kenjirou felt the silence of the night nudging its way into his mind, calming him and letting him relax a little deeper into the embrace.

“You okay?” Yuuji asked, feeling the changes in Kenjirou’s composure.

“Yeah,” Kenjirou breathed, sipping his drink again and feeling the warmth in the pit of his stomach. “Thanks for inviting me over.”

“Of course!” Yuuji put his mug down to push his other hand into Kenjirou’s hair and pull his head to rest on his shoulder. “Do you have practice tomorrow or can I keep you here for a while?”

“You have to give me back sometime.”

“I’ll give you back never.”

“Okay.” Kenjirou closed his eyes and raised his cup back to his lips.

Yuuji reached up and tipped it back abruptly, laughing as Kenjirou choked and the warm drink spilled down his face. “Hey. You got all quiet and soft. What are you thinking about?”

Kenjirou swore loudly amidst coughing and brought his hand back up to his mouth to catch the liquid dripping down his chin and make sure none of it got on his clothes. “Why can’t you fucking let me be quiet and soft? What’s wrong with quiet and soft?”

“Because a minute ago you were being prickly. What’s going on in that cute head of yours?”

“Nothing, Yuuji, I’m just tired.”

“I got all night. Spill.”

“You’ve already done all the spilling for tonight, bud,” Kenjirou scrunched his nose and waved his sticky hand in Yuuji’s face, retracting it only when Yuuji smirked and stuck out his tongue teasingly. “Do not lick my hand. I will rip that stud out of your fucking tongue,” Kenjirou warned, swallowing a grin.

“Then tell me what you’re thinking,” Yuuji insisted, taking the mostly empty mug from Kenjirou’s chocolate splattered hands and setting it aside, pushing them both over into the pile of blankets.

Kenjirou attempted to block his face to keep Yuuji away but found him instead gently kissing the palms of his hands, looking him in the eye and swiping his tongue over the worst of the hot chocolate marks. Kenjirou couldn’t find it in him to carry out his promise, too enamored with the feeling of Yuuji’s tongue ring on his skin and the cloud of blankets beneath him and the chill of the night air on his skin, the bite especially strong in places where Yuuji’s cleaning methods had left wet patches across his hands. “Yuuji, you can stop now please.”

Yuuji pulled back with one last kiss to Kenjirou’s thumb. “What?”

“You’re cold,” Kenjirou observed, brushing the back of his hand up one of Yuuji’s exposed arms and tugging on the sleeve of his t-shirt, feeling soft hairs standing on end over his goosebumps. Sitting upright, Kenjirou grabbed another of the many blankets that had been carried out to the fort and pulled it around Yuuji’s shoulders, pushing him to the ground and laying down next to him. “You have to be tired right now. You’re never up this late.”

“Kenjirou, I’m staying up as long as you do. If you’re up all night again, I’ll be up all night with you.”

Sighing, Kenjirou moved to lay on Yuuji’s chest, resting his chin on his hands and looking down into Yuuji’s dark eyes reflecting the string lights around the fort. “Thank you. You didn’t need to do this.”

“I know. I wanted to!” Yuuji fumbled under the thick blankets to rest his hands on Kenjirou’s hips, playing with the waistband of his sweatpants absently.

“I appreciate it,” Kenjirou said seriously. “You... have a way of knowing what I need. Sometimes it’s just a quick story and sometimes it’s a blanket fort in the back yard and hot chocolate, but you always seem to know...”

“I’m the Kenjirou-whisperer. It’s my job to know.” Yuuji grinned.

“You do your job well.” Kenjirou smiled back. “You said there was something you wanted to show me?”

“Yeah!” Yuuji flipped them over, landing Kenjirou on his back then falling away to the side.

Kenjirou blinked. Above him, the edge of the fort gave way to millions of tiny lights above him, some brighter and some barely visible. There wasn’t a single place in the entire expanse of sky that was barren and black, the patterned swath of navy silk swirling and folding over itself high above as the stars winked and glittered. “Oh...” Kenjirou whispered. He wasn’t sure what to say. “It’s beautiful.”

“Isn’t it?” Yuuji laid on his back, shoulder to shoulder with Kenjirou, smiling contentedly.

“Why haven’t we slept outside in your backyard before? It seems like a very ‘you’ thing to want.”

“Because you need a good reason to,” Yuuji answered simply. “You don’t just get bored and say ‘hey let’s go stargaze,’ ”

“Uh. I’m not following. Isn’t that what people do when they decide to go stargazing?”

“No way! It’s not that simple! That’s the secret to stargazing. You have to be in a mood like ‘woah if we don’t go look at some stars right now I’m gonna explode’ or at least ‘woah I’m really feeling you tonight can we go watch the sky for a bit because that’s how much I love you’ or in this case ‘woah perfect boyf hasn’t slept and stories aren’t working and something is wrong and I need to do something to help stat.’ ”

Kenjirou scoffed, feeling Yuuji’s hand sneak into his. “Alright, Romance Authority. You did a good job. The stories helped too. You know I wouldn’t have just gotten up to come over here otherwise most likely... Thanks.”

“No sweat, you saved me from the weird girls trying to steal my sword. Was that an innuendo all along?”

“Uh... it wasn’t until you made it one. Thanks for that mental image.”

“You’re welcome!” Yuuji laughed. “Thanks for looking out for me anyway.”

“Thanks for worrying about your rad boyf. I’m feeling alright now thanks to you.”

“What was wrong before?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I just needed to go stargazing. I’ll keep it in mind if this ever happens again. I don’t know how visible stars even are from school because of all the lights they have to keep on around campus, but I can try.”

“No, no, that’s not how it works!” Yuuji laughed. “That’s the second secret. You have to have someone along who loves you. That’s the only way it’s effective.”

Kenjirou scanned over the sky again, feeling like the stars above were smiling. If stars could speak, they’d probably love Yuuji and his jokes. Yuuji would probably love the stars that much more too. “Got any other tips?”

“I guess... you don’t have to be physically with someone else. But you have to be emotionally with them. Like... Sometimes on school nights we can’t do this and sometimes you’re at your house and that’s too far of a drive for midnight. But that’s okay even if we can’t be right next to each other like this. Because we’re both still going to be looking at the same sky and I can still teach you all the constellations!”

“You know them all?”

“Yeah! They’re cool! I think I still have a book about constellations in my room somewhere too! Do you want me to go get it?”

“No, that’s okay,” Kenjirou said quickly, tightening his hold on Yuuji’s hand as he moved to get up, aware of how strained his voice suddenly sounded. “Stay here. Please.”

“You okay?”

“If you left I don’t know if I’d be able to stay awake until you got back.” Kenjirou could feel a yawn in his chest and the stars in his vision were starting to fade in and out of focus.

“You’re sleepy?” Yuuji asked, sounding excited. “Good! What do you need? More blankets? Soft music? Some quiet? I’ll shut up!”

Kenjirou shook his head faintly. “Keep talking. Are there any other secrets?”

“Umm...” Yuuji squeezed his eyes shut. “Yes! The secret to a quality stargazing session is trying to find the brightest star in the sky! Sometimes it’s a planet though so be careful!”

Kenjirou blinked at the sky, trying to pinpoint the brightest dot. Light in his peripheral vision caught his attention though.

Yuuji felt his gaze being pulled away from the sky and he locked eyes with Kenjirou. “What are you doing? We need to find the brightest star.”

“I found it,” Kenjirou answered quietly, shifting closer and pressing his face into Yuuji’s shoulder and letting his eyes close. Maybe he was being silly, but clearly, the act of watching stars wasn’t actually what this was about. It was more about who he was with and the feelings between them that encompassed the secrets to stargazing.


End file.
